Hutt
The Hutts were a species of large gastropods with stubby arms, wide cavernous mouths and huge eyes, who controlled a large space empire in Hutt Space. The species was said to originally hail from the planet Varl, but no planet by that name appeared on any Imperial star charts. Their adopted homeworld was Nal Hutta. The members of the species are often recognized as crime lords. Biology and Appearance Full-grown adult Hutts were very large creatures, boasting a total body-weight of as much as a metric ton. Perhaps unsurprisingly, they were often semi-sedentary, spending their days lounging lazily, and traveling on repulsorlift sleds or palanquins borne by teams of slaves. Most of their bulk rested in their bulging belly and thick, slug-like tail, adding to their impression of bloated corruption. In Hutt society, weight was equated with power and status, so thin Hutts were derided as weak and unworthy. In fact, a Hutt's thick, fatty hide hid a powerful musculature, allowing them to move with surprising speed on the single muscular "foot" formed by the base of their tail and belly. Their thick, sweaty skin and the heavy layer of fat beneath it served an evolutionary role, maintaining their body temperature. In fact, a Hutt's hide was sufficiently thick to take several blaster shots before vital organs were reached, permitting the Hutt ample time to pulverize would-be assassins who came unprepared to deal with such a fleshy obstacle. The slimy coating of sweat and mucus protected them from burns. Hutts were also indigestible, a feature that saved Zorba the Hutt from being eaten by the sarlacc on Tatooine. They were also immune to many otherwise lethal chemicals, and could strike lethal blows with their tails. The Hutts were also largely immune to the Force and mind tricks, owing to a natural resistance possessed by the species. They had the ability to see ultraviolet light and other frequencies not used by the Human eye. Often, wealthy Hutts lit their palaces in these spectra of light, giving intruders, or at least those without similar abilities or compensating equipment, a false sense of stealth. Hutts lacked a conventional bony skeleton, but had an inner armature known as a mantle, which helped to support their arms and head. They could seal their nostrils and hold their breath for significant lengths of time, and they were omnivorous, capable of distending their jaws to accommodate vast mouthfuls, swallowing food down with a powerful tongue and a specialized shredding organ deep inside their throat, compared by some sources to a mollusk’s radula. Along with terms such as "gastropod", "mantle" and "foot", this choice of terminology seems to suggest a slug-like biology, but it should be noted that much of the current information on Hutts originates in Obo Rin's Catalog of Intelligent Life in the Galaxy, an inaccuracy-laden and perhaps mendaciously speciesist work of Imperial propaganda. Hutts were resistant to many poisons and diseases and seldom fell ill. Perhaps most remarkably of all, Hutts could even regenerate body parts when injured. Some time prior to 32 BBY, a Hutt known as Gargonn lost half his head, including an eye and apparently a sizable part of his brain, when he was ravaged by a wandrella, yet it was anticipated that he would regenerate the injured tissue completely after a century or so. It is not known if the regeneration of his brain had any effect on his mind or personality. Some Hutts, such as Quaffug, were believed to possess multiple brains, though whether this was a species-wide trait was unknown. Hutts were hermaphroditic, and as a result, gender was more of a case of a Hutt's deliberate decision or a viewer's deduction. Often, Hutts carrying children were referred to as female, though it was entirely up to the Hutt in question as to if the distinction was accepted or not. For instance, Jiliac was referred to as a female after becoming pregnant, but Popara and Zorba still considered themselves males after birthing their respective children. In addition, some Hutts were known to take mates with each other, such as Gorga and Anachro. Fetal Hutts usually spend much of their first 50 years of existence in the pouch of their parents, and have no sentient minds at that stage. Upon emerging, the intellectual level of a young Hutt was around that of a ten-year-old Human. However, this is not biologically necessary; Jabba the Hutt had his son Rotta removed from the brood pouch when he was, at most, ten years old, so that he could experience the galaxy. Newborn Hutts, also known as Huttlets, would stay close to their parents for decades, returning to their pouches when they were tired, lonely or scared. Other Hutts were sometimes known to kill them in fear of future competition. Young Hutts were not considered important or accountable for their actions until they were 130 years into their average life-span of well over a millennium—making Jabba's rise to power at the incredibly young age of 80 all the more impressive. The Hutt Empire was powerful in its own right, comprising a large area of space on the Outer Rim Territories, and Huttese, the native language of the Hutts, was widely spoken by subjugated races. But many ambitious Hutts moved to worlds outside Hutt Space to become overlords in organized crime within the Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire and New Republic. All Hutts had a given name, which was supported by their clan name and surname (such as Jabba Desilijic Tiure and Borga Besadii Diori). However, few outside Hutt society were aware of various Hutts' proper names and commonly replaced the clan and surname with "the Hutt", as in "Jabba the Hutt" or "Gardulla the Hutt," although it is doubtful the Hutts minded. Hutts were furthermore divided into castes, including H'uuns. Hutt skin color varied; while Jabba the Hutt had green, oily skin, Durga the Hutt had orange, and Borvo the Hutt had blue. Throughout the years, Hutts have been known for having quite different skin colors from one another. Foot Note This Species is created and used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Species history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Species